Drunken oops
by AlphaFeels
Summary: JacobxBella. Were after getting drunk Bella seems to have been a bit stupid or has she?
1. Chapter 1

**In this chapter he lines of dialog in bold are texts btw I just thought I'd mention it incase you got confused. Aren't I nice? **

**Okay so Bella is a bit more like a normal teenage girl than she ever was in the books, because 'Isabella Swan' in my eyes was too uptight and clingy and in general needed a life outside of dead people. Necrophilia much? Not that I'm hating because I actually really liked the Twilight saga they were the first vampire/immortal books I'd read. So in fact I like Twilight quite a lot. **

God! Bella you've got to get your shit together! How long can you behave like this before people start to worry? Two days was long enough to mope surely?

Right, get up let's go! Pick up the phone. Call someone. Stop being a whiney troll!

It had been two days since Edward had left and Bella still felt like crying and sleeping and watching bad chick flicks in her baggiest frumpiest clothes.

'Hey Jess its Bella.'

'OMG I'm sorry! You must be so pissed! I mean I would be if a guy did that to me!'

'Yeah…' hmm so everyone knew already, it was a small town after all.

'Sorry, just I heard and I won't talk about it if you don't want to. I mean I know that this must be hard, I mean you guys were pretty serious weren't you? Sorry I'm I said I'd stop talking about it didn't I?' Jessica babbled.

'Can I come over? I could do with some cheering up.'

'Of course! I'll call Angela- oh and Laura and we can all get smashed! You up for that?'

'Damn I don't know why I didn't think of that. I'll just pack a bag of goodies and come over?'

'Yup! Oh man I can't wait! See ya in a little while Bells!' See your almost there already she though as her phone buzzed to life on the desk. She picked it up to see who was bugging her with all the buzzing and flashing!

**How are you holding up? Luv Jake **

**Ok I guess… x B **

**I'm here for you ya know. If there's anything you want… xx **

Want not need… Well I suppose with Edward out of the way I am available.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Much later that night after lots of alcohol-**

Oh well I guess one way to get over someone I suppose is to get under someone else. Hehee…..

Tap. Tap. Tap.

'Uh what? Who is that?' came Jacob's muffled voice from behind the window.

'Its Bella! Fancy a shag?'

'Are you drunk?' Jake asked while pulling up the window an odd look on his face.

'Maybee a lickle!' Bella slurred as she waved her hands around in a who cares sort of manner.

'Look Bella I don't know if your being serious but I just want you to know that I would never take advantage of you…' Jake mumbled his eyes fixed on the bare skin of her neck and then further down. Noticing this she reached her hands up and began unbuttoning the rest of her shirt buttons. 'God Bella get inside! Before someone sees!'

Once inside things moved quite quickly! Within minutes Bella's shirt was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor her jeans hanging off the bed post, her bra had probably ended out the window the speed it had been thrown off…

'Bells are you sure?' Jake asked resisting the urge to throw Bella down and ravishing her as she pressed against him her, hard, nipples brushing against his chest, her hands stroking up and down his thighs making his shorts feel uncomfortable…

'What do you think?' she purred before sliding a hand into his shorts, one hand holding his shoulder holding him still the other sliding slowly over his prick bringing him to full hardness.

'Bella.' Jake sighed as she let him go pulling her hands away from him, for the moment.

'ssh' she whispered as she tugged down his shorts and tossing them onto the floor with all of her clothes, she pressed closer to him as she nibbled against the hollow of his neck, she pulled away noticing the mark she had left and grinned at how easy it was to mark Jake as her own, before her lips found something more exiting to play with…


	3. Chapter 3

**-The next morning- **

Bella felt nice and warm and had no intention of moving for at least a hundred years or more but the 'nice and warm' had other ideas!

'Jake! AAaahHH! Wh-what? Why am I in your bed? WOAH! Why am I naked? Oh god my head..' groaned Bella as she sat up.

'You don't remember last night?'

'Well not at the moment but I have a guess.' man if she could only remember were the toilet was, if she could remember anything that might help! 'Uh Jake I think I'm going to throw up…'

'Bathroom. That way.' Jake stated as he waved the direction of the bathroom while Bella flung on her shirt and a pair of short she'd found on the floor before bursting out the door in the direction of the toilet, before puking her guts up unceremoniously into Jake's loo!

-**A while later- **

'Feel any better?' Jake asked as he watched Bella shuffle into the kitchen.

'Mmm Can we talk later? I just want to go home and have a shower, I know it maybe a bit crap of me to ask but could you drive me back? If I drive right now I think I'd end up in a ditch…' come to think of it how did She get there? Did she drive? God if she did she just better hope Charlie never found out or else she'd end up grounded and locked up in her room forever!

'Just use our shower, and when your feeling better we can talk but I don't think Charlie would let either of us live if I dropped you off at home like this, do you?' Jake asked an actual smile on his face, it didn't reach his ears but it was a happy smile, Bella was glad she didn't want to think she'd killed their friendship.

'Alright' if she had thought about it, which she didn't, she probably already had…

**-About half an hour later- **

Bella opened the shower curtain to see a pile of clean clothes sitting on top of the washing basket. She smiled as she dried herself off and pulled on the slightly too big clothes, which she assumed belonged to one of Jakes long gone older sisters.

She checked in the kitchen and living room but couldn't see Jake so as slowly and as quietly as she could she walked up to Jacob's bedroom door and peered through the slit between the door and the doorframe. Her mouth falling open at what she was seeing. How had she forgotten that- that body! Images fluttered from the depths of her brain and replayed themselves while she just stood there watching Jacob walk around his room without a stitch on! Her mouth dry as she watched him bend down to pull clothes out of the drawer, her stomach doing somersaults as he flexed his muscles while he pulled on his t-shirt, her cheeks burning as he ran his long fingers though his hair remembering what he'd done with them last night…

Oh sweet mother of god! How am I supposed to face him after what we did? What I did! How was he able to face me?


	4. Chapter 4

**I really became fed up with this I mean I know it isn't long or anything but it's hard to write mushy when you aren't in a mushy mood and even then I'd rather write a mushy death or a mushy merthur scene. BellaXJacob was kinda just a passing fancy really I'd just send them off to live in mountain and never hear of them again if it was up to me, while I write all about Edwards sexually frustration. I was gonna just leave it the way it was but you wanted to know what happened so this is my ending. If I become interested in it I might write it better but right now meh**

'I know your there Bella. Ninja hearing and stuff' he laughed.

'oh, uh can I come in?'

'Well it's not like you haven't seen it all already.'

Alright. Okay you can do this, just breath and think of what it would be like if you lost Jake forever! Just try and fix this mess without bursting into tears.

'Bells?'

'I'm sorry, honest I never set out to- I was upset about…' She trailed off embarrassed, she felt stupid for even bringing that up. She was just digging herself a bigger hole.

'I don't really know why I did what I did and I'm sorry if you think less of me or hate me or-' she could feel the warm prick of tears that threatened to spill down any second.

'Shut-up Bella.' Jake said simply grabbing her and pulling her tight against his chest, he was warm and Bella's thoughts went all mushy just being this close to him. 'I love you, I've told you before and now that , that jerk is gone you don't need to lie, not anymore. You have me. Forever Bells.' and then he kissed her soft and sweet and full of love.

This love won't last forever but right it felt like it just might, though Bella as she pulled herself closer to her savior…

Fin


End file.
